Jyoo Ishi
|caption1 = |username = Captain Jack#5503|type = PC|status = Alive and Active|hero_name = Bazooka Joe|age = 15|birthday = March 21st|gender = Male|height = 5’ 10”|weight = 180 lbs|blood_type = B+|ethinicity = Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan Musutafu,Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei High School|school_year = 1st Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Bubbletongue|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Jyoo is 5 foot 10 inches tall with a 6 ft wingspan and weighs 180 lbs. He has pitch black hair that is unruly and mildly long. He has a dead look in his eyes. His irises are a hazel color. He works out and is rather built, but not excessively in any specific area. His muscular definition is that of an average high school athlete. Although, he is a bit lanky. While still young, his body is rather hairless. Due to his quirk and chewing gum since an early age, he has developed an unusually wide jaw which has created a few scars around the ends of his lips from the scratching and itching at the growing pains. Jyoo wears a red shirt with blue jeans as casual wear. He often wears black sandals with white socks on for footwear. His backpack is a sling bag backpack that is blue and white and hangs off of his shoulder. Costumed Appearance Jyoo's hero costume is pretty symbolic of old time baseball uniforms. He wears a white, blue-rimmed baseball cap with a blue-rimmed button-up shirt and long pants. He wears cleats for shoes to help stand his ground. His shirt is tucked into his pants with a black belt, holding his waistline up. His cap is turned around, letting some his hair trickle through the snap and bottom of the hat. He also wears a bright red bandana around his mouth as flair. Personality Jyoo is a carefree, laidback individual who only pursued heroics because his brother did and his parents expected him to follow in his brother’s footsteps. He likes to play video games and sports. He doesn’t mind becoming a hero. He is a good person in general and has a unique quirk for some kind of hero work. He is also a hardworking individual when he puts his mind to something or if he is really passionate about it. He sees it as a stable career job to make money and provide for his family. However, it's not really his passion. Due to his quirk, his speech has developed with an impediment, giving him a lisp at times and a general mush mouth speech pattern. He likes to be playful with people he knows, but he is kind of a quiet, bashful person upfront. He can come off as disinterested and cold with someone he doesn't know well. If you get to know Jyoo though, he can be very friendly and protective of his friends and family. He always looks like he is chewing gum, and sometime he might be, but often times he’s just chewing on his tongue which also helps to impede his speech. Jyoo loves baseball and is in a YA baseball league in his community block. If he wasn’t going to be a hero, he would of tried to be a professional baseball player. Baseball is Jyoo’s true passion. His favorite MLB team are the LA Dodgers and his favorite Japanese team are the Orix Buffaloes. Character Background Jyoo was born into a regular Japanese family. He was born to Ishi Nobunaga and Ishi Shina on March 21st. His family originally lived in Osaka, Japan, before moving to Musutafu to support their oldest son's hero education. His father works as a Police Detective and his mother is a freelance photographer who is mostly hired by local news stations. Both of their careers were easily moveable to new cities and chose to support their eldest child's dream without sending him away. Jyoo's mother can be a bit of a smother. His older brother became a hero and his parents were so proud it became expected of Jyoo to follow in his brother’s footsteps. Jyoo never wanted to be a hero. He always wanted to be a professional baseball player. He had a wicked right arm and could pitch a mean throw. However, his parents saw how well their oldest son excelled at heroics and were so proud of him that they pressured Jyoo to do the same. Despite wanting to be a baseball player, he leaned into his parent's wishes and saw the bright side in being a hero. The fame, the stability, the thrill, the pay, being able to do something helpful. It wasn't a bad gig at all. However, of course, it isn't a passion for Jyoo. Actually thanks to his family's engagement with heroics, Jyoo has a strained relationship with his family. Jyoo never liked his older brother, thinking he was arrogant and douche-y. Plus, he was his parent's favorite child, so that always rubbed him the wrong way. He never had a strong relationship with his parents either; being the middle child, he was always glossed over. His dad is a hardass to every one of his kids, but he manages to have a soft spot for his oldest son due to his success and Ase because she is a girl. His mother loves her children very much, but he always seems to get more of her "wrath" than the others do. His sister, Ase, is the only one that he has a good relationship with. Mostly because her older brother moved out when she was growing up as a teen, so she went to Jyoo to talk, play, and hangout. Plus, they were always closer in age, so they related easier. He often tells her that she can be whatever she wants when she grows up, but she often repeats wanting to be a hero like her big brothers, to which Jyoo sighs. Jyoo's entire family share themed quirks, inheriting several different genetics in combination from both of their parents. His father’s quirk allows him to store an excess amount of saliva and change the pH balance to create basic or acidic spit. His mother’s quirk is simply extensive elasticity of her body. Jyoo's siblings each got a combination of the two quirks. Jyoo's Brother has a thick, stretchy, sticky spit, allowing him to wrap and bind people or swing from buildings with his spit. Ase has thick, sticky sweat, where she can stick to walls or ceilings. Jyoo gained a thick, sticky, stretchy tongue made of gum that he can bite off and blow bubbles with. Character Aspects # Competitive # Brooding Stat Points Quirk Bubbletongue Jyoo’s tongue is made of bubble gum to which he is able to chew on and blow bubbles out of. He can blow a bubble about the size of himself at max, height and wingspan. And of course, he can blow a bubble as small as a pebble. The gum isn’t anymore adhesive than regular wads of gum. His tongue regenerates if he bites off bubblegum to blow bubbles. The bubblegum eventually dissolve after leaving the mouth for two turns. However, biting his tongue off does cause him some minor pain, like accidentally biting your cheek. He also has trouble speaking after biting off 2/3rds of his tongue. Combat wise, he genuinely likes to blow large bubbles for shields and smaller bubbles for sticky masses or pea shooter pellets. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Category:Inactive